<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(9)(肉) by Zsrschscd</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788618">[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(9)(肉)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd'>Zsrschscd</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bjyx, lsfy, zsww, 博君一肖, 战山为王, 连琑反应 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dirty Talk, M/M, OOC, 偏清水, 军国, 反攻, 架空, 肉, 虐</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:07:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,374</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23788618</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zsrschscd/pseuds/Zsrschscd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>好久不写的肉<br/>反攻(未遂)情节有<br/>轻微Dirty Talk有<br/>慎入 请勿上升</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>博君一肖 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[博君一肖/连琑反应]毒，银与铅(9)(肉)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p3"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">9.</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">仿佛是跟第一次见肖战如出一辙的场景，「</span>
  <span class="s2">El verano</span>
  <span class="s3">」里只剩下三三两两的男人摇摆在寂寞的歌声中，谢允靠在门边抽烟，望着两人并肩坐在的台阶上，只是吐的人换成了王一博。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“他没有你那次吐得那么厉害，估计是空腹喝才这样，反正我都没见过他吐呢。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">肖战没有回话，不断轻抚着王一博的后背。晕沉沉的人儿蓦地大声嘟囔道，“我早跟你说过</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">我真受不了伏特加！你到底为什么喜欢这种跟工业原料没差的破酒啊？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“你不是喝得挺起劲吗？可能以后都没什么机会喝醉了，</span>
  <span class="s2">relax~</span>
  <span class="s3">”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">肖战转身瞥了一眼，谢允便识趣地打住。看王一博差不多把呼吸缓过来了，他轻声说，“那我先带他走了，结一下帐吧。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">谢允斜斜一笑，凑近了道，“总统先生太客气了。我这酒吧好歹开在索勒的土地上，你的钱自然是不收的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">肖战正迟疑着，他又补了一句，“王上校有些难受，但绝不是故意要跟你作对，别往心里去。你们慢慢来，会好的。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“多谢，回头跟你联系。”肖战点点头，慢慢扶起已有些踉跄的王一博，往大路走去。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">大概是因为心里还有气，他打开车门后、几乎是将对方一把推到后座上。他忍不住瞟向后视镜，王一博那灰蒙蒙的睡颜看上去似乎比病中时还要潦倒。徐徐夜风灌进驶得飞快的车内，深夜的电台播着静谧的钢琴，肖战却感觉自己仿佛一锅即将烧开的热水、心事重重且沸腾。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">他想起，爱是想触碰却又收回。他与他都是这样固执的人，很多时候、自尊与自我的缺陷会在一段感情里会变得如芒在脊。他想守护亦成就这个人，想让他听话又辅佐，却尚不知这平衡该怎么找，甚至连以后都找不着。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">当选总统后，肖战依旧没有搬出城郊的房子。那座父母留给他的小独栋，窗框和门楣涂成凹凸不平的天蓝，勃艮第红的墙体上藤蔓丛生，房内一切陈设都停留在他记忆中的模样。而且他就是在此处接了王一博的电话，也是在此处凭着酒精与他缠绵、枕着他入睡，共同度过了此后的日日夜夜。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">他一声不吭地将王一博拽进洗手间再按入浴缸中，动手褪去他的衣服。当他指尖触及他酒后泛红又汗湿的皮肤，心中又一次无名火起</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">他想起今晚一赶到酒吧，就看见王一博酒劲正发作、摇头晃脑地醉靠在沙发上的模样。他走上前、什么都还没说，王一博抓起手边的可乐便朝他泼去，到现在他的裤子都还黏糊糊地贴在腿上。他知道醉了的人理智全无，王一博也并非想要羞辱他，但自己始终难以接受这微小的伤人的举动。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">于是他开始将自己的衣服也尽数脱下，踩进浴缸里扭开水，用淋浴头对准王一博的脸就是一阵乱浇。对方很快乱扑起来，一挥手还打到他的眼睑</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">他作为新任总统、冒着巨大的风险、独自开车冲到深夜的同志酒吧、只为找这个人、带他回家</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">刺痛与委屈的念头同时袭来的瞬间，肖战当即伸手箍住了王一博的脖颈。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“王上校，王副部长，王一博</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">你是单纯找打还是欠肏？是醉成这样让你更开心、还是不用见我在外头鬼混更合你意啊？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">肖战虽未狠下心掐，王一博还是喘了起来，嘶哑的声音听上去又恼人又可怜，“我哪敢跟总统先生比醉酒</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">也不知是谁，才第二次见、喝大了就要口我，在外头巴巴地送上来</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">现在倒要来跟我比浪比脏！”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">只一个「脏」字落进肖战耳里，他便恨不得揪着王一博的脑袋往墙上撞；也顾不上仍在喷射冷水的淋浴头，直接抹了一把润滑剂、将两根指头捅进去乱搅，紧接着便急不可耐地插入。王一博梗动着喉结、失魂的叫声被彻底堵在他掌心，分不清是在挣扎着逃离抑或更深地索取。肖战狰红了眼，毋庸置疑地扣住这副诱人又不老实的腰身，好似捕捉一只欲飞出笼子的金丝雀、甚至还要剪断它双翅那样的暴虐，嘴里还停不住破碎的骂：</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“我哪能和王上校相提并论？这些勾人的本事不都拜王上校所赐吗？你给人调教会了、盼着我天天肏你伺候你，赚了鸡巴又赚了个副部长</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">你什么都有了还不满足，还敢来跟我装下贱？骚得没边的东西！老子他妈才是最便宜的那一个！”他越发死命地挺动着，被夹得一下比一下往深处钻。二人的骨头不断磕在滑溜溜的瓷钢上，阵阵闷响混着旖旎的水声如同兴奋剂一般缠绕着他们的神经、无从止歇。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“对啊，我就是看你便宜得很，哪一次不是求着我全射进去</span>
  <span class="s2">——</span>
  <span class="s3">你真该照照镜子瞧瞧你那种时候的表情，就知道以后若是染了什么东西、也找不到好借口，都他妈是你自找的！”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">像是突然彻底酒醒，王一博重重推开肖战、迫使他退出自己体内，再一翻身直接将他摁成跪趴的姿势，结结实实地肏弄起来，手上还很仁慈地帮他撸动着。经过刚才的动怒，肖战此时已全身发软、嘴里渐渐溢出如泣如诉的呻吟，即将冲破临界点的快感将他笼罩在失语的窒息之中。王一博俯身开始在他背上挑逗地舔舐，进而张口啃咬；又故意遗留一小块涎水在腰涡，用短短的指甲细细划开，既像十足动情的凌迟、又仿佛解读某种谜样的文字。当他们一齐低吼着释放出来的时候，交合处依旧燃着成瘾性的灼热，脑内活动如同眼前的白瓷砖一样茫然。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">王一博泄了气般地压了下来。在这有气进没气出的时刻，肖战突然转头用力掰过他的脸，倔强且骄横地吻了上去，对方很快给予激烈的回报。吻里的赌气渐渐消散，只剩下寸寸磨人的绵长。自雨夜渗进室内的雾气中，二人迷瞪地看着彼此唇间勾连的银丝，十指皆深埋进爱人的湿发里、依依不舍地骚动着。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“你活该</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">我也活该。”肖战边喃喃自语、边失神地倚在他身上。不好的记忆似乎总会在高度契合的肉欲之爱后断层，王一博体贴地拧开热水，开始给他仔细冲洗起来，以一种忘却了所有的平静。他未曾注意到的是，肖战的一滴泪就这么随着水流滴入他肩畔、逝如泡影。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">而另一边、在城区的一栋租房里，谢允踢开鞋、扭开不能再微弱的壁灯时，模糊瞧见顾魏正坐在沙发上。他跟前那许久未清理的烟灰缸已塞得满满当当，散发着腐朽又醉人的气味。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">谢允一心只想快些洗漱上床睡觉，却还是忍不住开口吐槽，“大半夜的，不睡觉在这里做什么。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“你又出去喝酒了。”顾魏的声音听上去似乎永远那么清冷。除了那夜他控制不住扇了他，还有从前在那片湿热的雨林里</span>
  <span class="s2">……</span>
  <span class="s3">才能见到他失态的模样。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“所以呢？这不归你管吧？”</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">他还没穿过客厅进入浴室，就听见一阵窸窸窣窣的声响。下一秒，在混沌的黑暗与醉后的空洞之间，他后背传来温热的触感。没有衣料的摩擦，只是属于肉体的宽容与紧致，那样柔和地包裹住他、无法挣脱。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">“如果我真的要走了，你还管我吗？”不知是否是错觉，顾魏的嗓里竟夹着些许哭后的闷音，像一串滚落在地的珍珠。</span>
</p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">谢允动容地耸动了一下。他的手像从前那样贴在他心脏的位置，在那个热带风暴席卷的夜晚。他始终记得，他在那时选择离他而去，只留下他枯萎的面庞、无尽的等待与追寻、以及一个早就应该发生的水火交融的吻。</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p4">
  <span class="s2">
    
  </span>
  <span class="s3">于是这一次他终于做到了残忍又诚实，“顾魏，既然费尽了心思藏到我身边，那除了死、就别想再逃了。”</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p3">
  <span class="s2">TBC</span>
</p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
<p class="p2"> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>